In recent years, optical data transmission has become popular with rapid increase in communication capacity. However, the optical data transmission is mainly used for data transmission in a mission-critical system in an infrastructure in which vast amount of data is transmitted and for data transmission between data servers, and the optical data transmission is not popular in consumer use. In addition, a configuration of connection between devices and optical cables prioritizes certainty of connection, and such a configuration is not user-friendly for general users.
On the other hand, by using electrical data transmission that has already been popular in connection between devices for consumer use, it is possible for users without special tools or special skills to connect devices by themselves. In addition, in view of usability for users, it is desirable that a connector be inserted regardless of which way is up when attaching a cable to a device.
For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below describes a technology related to an optical connector configured to guide light into an optical transmission path having an optical axis direction different from an optical axis direction from a light output end, and guide the light to a light input end in an optical axis direction different from the optical transmission path.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 listed below describes a configuration of an optical connector having two optical connection surfaces. One optical connection surface is linearly connected with an optical transmission path of an optical cable, and the other optical connection surface is perpendicular to the optical transmission path.
In addition, Patent Literature 3 listed below describes a configuration in which orientation of an optical connector of an optical transmission device is the same as orientation of an optical connector of an optical reception device while optical connection is established through two opposing surfaces with respect to the optical connectors.